gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:XaviCommander
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Enrique O'Rackham page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Piplupower (Talk) 15:56, August 10, 2010 lol everyone thinks im a female... lets see... i dont think there is any game where i hae a male character. 01:36, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Please do not Please do not steal my readers by advertising on my page! If you continue to do so, your comments might be deleted. Why are you using my story as a way to get readers? It's not good business. I don't mean to be rude, i'm just very unhappy about this. 23:42, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry.... But that advertising comment was against our Wiki rules, and two other admins have agreed on its deletion. I am sorry I was so mad earier, kinda lost my temper. But please be careful what you do. Some users would not be as forgiving as I am. I'm not going to give you a strike, because I know you probably didn't know you were doing anything wrong. And that's not in the worst actions you can do on Wiki. I just want you to know, that is considered "spam" and was agreed on to be deleted. Happy plundering! 00:10, February 15, 2011 (UTC) The Pirate Wars Hey everyone, if you want to leave me a message concerning the upcoming book, the Pirate Wars, be sure to leave it here. As well, I'm deeply sorry about the comment and image incidents, fellas. Won't happen again. XaviCommander 18:07, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ The Pirate Wars PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me in them I left a comment on the page please check it out User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 18:45, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Account Hey you know how you posted your account name on your page? Well there are certain systems that can HACK accounts just by knowing the account name so be warned...... ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 03:00, April 16, 2011 (UTC) The Pirate Wars Hmm how does one describe Bobby moon? Well I'm crazy and a genius at the same time! Some of the quotes on my Page might give you an idea of what I'm all about! I'm a rebel pirate type person, so I don't like rules and I don't like EITC or any of the dudes who want to take over caribbean for themselves! And I guess I'll fight for my cause till the end if that's what it takes! During war meetings and stuff I'm pretty sarcastic and sassy, cause that's just who I am! I am a good war spy, so maybe in the book I can be a spy commander for rebel pirates or something! We should probably meet in potco so you can get a sense of my personality and my bob-ness! Haha sorry if this message was a novel! (no pun intended ;)) but I tend to write a lot! Moon 01:31, May 2, 2011 (UTC) : Ok, where, and what time (GT)? My pirate's Enrique O'Rackham, so you know. --XaviCommander 00:39, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Meeting thing I'm on POTCO right now on abassa so if you can come on we can talk right now! Moon 20:30, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Book meeting How about today on andaba at king's arm? At 3:45 eastern time? Pirate wars Well the crucial mission thing sounds good, but Bobby kind of always does her own thing, like doesn't have a huge army or many allies, and doesn't really work for anyone, but she knows how to get the job done with what she has. Maybe you could work that aspect of her into the book. Thanks! Moon 21:04, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Lego People Ik ik, I acturally wanted you to join, just i didn't know your name so..... lol, sorry, could you join please? :D Opinion Hey what do you think about this Lego I made of Myself? 'Lord Matthew Blastshot ''' 23:12, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Your question regarding the book Sorry to get back to you so late, I have been taking a break from the game and wiki. To answer your question, I would bring.. 1. William Ironsteel 2. Nate Blueshot 3. Francis Shipbreaker 4. William Daggervane 5. Richard Goldvane 6. Captain Jim Logan 7. Captain Remy 8. Nate Raidhawk 9. Ian Bone Crusher (eldest son) 10. Ned Sharksilver 11. James Warhawk 03:49, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Well you see.... Except for the fact that Leon is actually supported in his position it's good! Thank you. Sincerely, ''Prince Edgar Wildrat Heir to the Throne of England '' 17:31, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Book stuff Sword is my favorite weapon! I'd say I'm about 8 or 9 out of 10! My blade of choice is Treachery's End. It's a famed cursed broadsword that gives you temporary ghost powers! It's really sick! Hope this helps! Moon 18:54, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:30, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:33, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:38, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 08:08, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Reply Of Course I will make a Camo Appearence with my sons. please do tell me more information about the Pirate Wars and my role. 17:10, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay Sure, could I have a image for it though? Edgar Wildrat Here Heres the template: The code is Edgar Wildrat Giveaway -- Bot 15:08, September 30, 2011 (UTC) xD Spot on, I love it >:D *Bad* Kitty